Let It Die
by ZigZag.X
Summary: There's something odd about Alba, the new girl in Gyffindor, and Sirius intends to find out what it is. Sirius/OC. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Let It Die**

**Rating: T.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned Harry Potter that I would be sitting here writing this crap? No. I do, however, own Alba and Charlotte. So you can't have them. Hah.**

**AN: -puts hands up in defence- okay, if any of my old readers are reading this fic, let me say I'm sorry for deleting 'Twilight: The Next Generation' and all my other stories. The reason for my Twilight fic being deleted is my writing in it sucked, and Anna and Matt were possibly the worst OC's I've ever had the idiocy to invent. Now I think my writing is moderately better, so I'm back with a Sirius Black/OC fic. Yeah, I have a thing for OC's, I realize that. And I love Sirius and the marauders, but there are heaps of Lily/James fics and not enough Sirius ones. Sirius deserves some love, hence, Alba:] I'm not guaranteeing a happy ending; I have a thing for sad, depressing stories. Set it… let's say, 5th year.**

**So yeah, sorry… would it be wrong of me to ask for reviews? Please? I'll give you Sirius and a cookie if you review:] No? Okay, I'll give you a marauder of your choice and a cookie:] And besides, if you add to favourites or subscribe to it without reviewing, you're just going to end up getting a PM from me telling you to review, so there's really no escape.**

**Also, this first chapter isn't so much Sirius/OC romance, its more of introductions and some Remus/OC romance. Because he deserves some love. So there.**

**Behold, my almighty crappy fanfic, dun dun dun.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, Evans," James said casually. Probably another one of his attempts to get Lily to go out with him, not that it ever worked, however. He had more of a chance of a slow dance with the sorting hat, "You doing anything on Saturday?"

"Yes, Potter, I am," Lily replied in a bored voice; it was probably the fifth request she'd gotten from him that day, and it was only first lesson; quite sad, really. He reminded her of her neighbour's dog back home; it seemed to have an attachment to her; though, admittedly, the dog probably had better personal hygiene, "If you must know, I'm showing the new girl around Hogsmeade. In fact, she's arriving today, and I'll be spending every moment with her," she added, her voice edging on smug; after weeks of making up excuses- some rather eccentric ones- she finally had a legitimate one.

"Oh," James said, crestfallen, "What time today?"

"Apparently during this lesson, any minute now, in other words," she replied, flicking through her potions book, "Anyway, why the hell am I still talking to you? Go. You're shunned."

Sirius and Remus snorted, and James reluctantly returned to their table, "Oh, shut up you two," he whacked Sirius round the head with his text book, causing Remus to laugh even harder, "And what are you laughing at, Mooney?" the text book collided with the back of Remus' head, causing him to shut up completely.

"Immature idiots," Lily muttered, turning back to her cauldron.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad," Charlotte laughed softly; Lily raised a quizzical eyebrow and gave her a look that said 'you have serious issues my friend', "Well, Remus isn't, at least,"

Lily smiled knowingly at her friend, and lowered her voice, "You still have a thing for him, Charlie?" she said gently.

"Lily, we made a deal not to talk about this when they're in the same room as us." Charlotte said firmly through gritted teeth, she poked her cauldron with her wand and sighed in defeat, "Oh come on, you stupid thing! How hard is it to light a fire? I swear, this wand is defective!"

"Here, let me help," Remus piped up, striding over to their table, causing Charlotte to blush, "Yeah, I think you're right about it being defective, it's an old wand- was your brothers once, right? you should get a new one…"

Lily rolled her eyes, and the two other boys sniggered. It didn't take brains to work out that Remus felt the same way about Charlotte; if only the two love struck morons would admit how they felt and so something about it. "Okay, I think that's sorted out for now. Tell me if you need any more help," Remus smiled warmly, and walked back over to his table, where his friends were still smirking.

Then, there was a sharp knock at the door, and McGonagall strode in, closely followed by a young girl. McGonagall's appearance caused all laughing and sniggering to cease, and they actual got on with their work- if anyone could scare the living shit out of James and Sirius, it was defiantly the prim yet strict deputy head.

"Professor Slughorn, sorry for interrupting, but I have here your new student, Alba Grey." She said with authority, gesturing towards the brunette.

She was pretty, in a subtle way, no great beauty, but she had a dramatic allure. About 5'5 in height, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long, dark brunette hair.

"Ah!" Slughorn exclaimed exuberantly, "Yes, we've been expecting you, Miss Grey, take a seat next to Miss Evans," he gestured towards Lily and Charlotte's table, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall." McGonagall nodded curtly in response, and swiftly exited the room.

"Hi," Lily said happily; she and Alba had been pen pals for a while, it was something that was set up when Alba first found out she was going to Hogwarts, "It's nice to finally meet you Alba, those letters weren't enough,"

Alba smiled warmly in reply, "Yeah, I agree. You must be Charlotte," she said, eyeing her, "Lily's told me a lot about you,"  
"Oh really?" Charlotte said jokingly, looking at her friend in mock suspicious, "Should I be worried?"

Alba laughed, "Not at all," she looked at her cauldron, which thankfully was already set up, and groaned, "I suck at potions," she shook her head and sighed, "Which page are we on?"

"248…" Lily said, then launched into full instructions, handing Alba the right ingredients when needed.

"So how much do we know about this new girl?" Sirius asked Remus in an undertone.

"How am I supposed to know?" Remus retorted, adding something to his potion.

"Oh please, Mooney, you spend a lot of time with Charlotte, and it's obvious she knows," Sirius replied.

Remus sighed in defeat, "She's been home schooled her entire life, but her parents recently decided that she should spend more time with kids her own age, her name is Alba, and I presume Lily has told her about us,"

"What makes you think that?" James frowned.

"Do you see the way she's watching us?" Remus continued working, while James and Sirius looked up at Alba; she was, indeed, watching them, her lips curving into a smirk as she looked at James, and then let her eyes flick back to Lily. Then, only for a second, her eyes met with Sirius', and he swore that he saw something in her ice blue orbs that he couldn't quite place…

"Well she knows that I like Lily, I can tell that much," James said, "Hey, what's up Padfoot?" he added in concern; Sirius was staring at Alba, almost glaring.

"There's something creepy about her," he declared in a dangerous tone, "And I intend to find out what it is,"

* * *

**Dun dunn dunnnn ;]**

**Review or I'll set the giant squid on you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaccck.**

**By the way, this chapter sorta sucks, because I think the dreaded writers block has an attachment to me these past few weeks. Humph.**

**Behold, crappy almighty fanfic, chapter two.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So I recognised James, who're the others?" Alba asked. They were in the common room, doing their homework.

"Well, the one that had his head in a book is Remus, he's really nice," Lily said, and the smirked at Charlotte, who glared back and gave her the 'not in the same room!' look; Alba looked at Remus and smiled.

"Yeah, I sat next to him in Muggle Studies, didn't catch his name then though,"

"And the one with dark brown hair is Sirius, he and James are practically inseparable," Charlotte said as she dipped her quill into the ink pot and scrawled out a sentence.

"And then there's a small, short one called Peter Pettigrew," Lily informed her, looking around for him; he wasn't there, which was odd, as he clinged onto James and Sirius like stink on a warthog," Though I have no clue where he is… He's alright. It's just Potter and Black that piss me off."

"What's that about me Evans? Telling Alba here how much you love me?" James' voice sounded from behind them.

"Ugh," Lily groaned.

"Hi Charlotte!" Remus said brightly, smiling at her, causing her to blush a shade of red that put Lily's hair to shame. "And hi, Alba isn't it?" he added.

"Sure is," Alba replied, "Remus isn't it?"

"Yeah, the one and only," he grinned.

James and Sirius dumped themselves down next to Lily on the couch, "Whoa, who the hell said you could sit next to me?" she asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"It's our common room as well, Evans, hence, our couch also," James said smugly.

"And besides, Remus and Charlotte get on," Sirius grinned at Remus, "And, we need to get to know Alba,"

Lily muttered something under her breath, and went back to reading her text book. Remus sat down, hesitantly, next to Charlotte, causing her to have to suppress a squeal.

"So Alba, you were home schooled?" Sirius asked, casually.

"Yes,"

"But you decided to come here?"

"Yes,"

"You don't talk much, do you?"  
"On the contrary, I happen to talk a lot with people I know well enough,"

"Well, we should get to know each other then,"

"Stop harassing my friend, Black." Lily glared at him.

"No Lily, it's fine," Alba replied, giving Sirius that same look she gave him in the potions classroom. It freaked him out, and he felt shivers go down him spine; he shuddered a bit, but it managed to go unnoticed by the rest of them. Sirius looked away quickly; it felt strange, unnerving even, to make eye contact with her.

"Evans?" James started. Lily sighed; here we go again, "Please?"

"Potter, I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I will never, repeat never, go out with a toe rag such as you, got it?" Lily said firmly, punctuating each one with a poke in James' chest with her quill, leaving ink stains on his shirt.

"This is normal for them, Alba," Remus informed her, laughing a little at the disgruntled look on James' face as he glared at the ink stains, "You'll get used to it."

"It wouldn't be normal," Lily said, dipping her quill in the ink again, causing James to back away a little, but she rolled her eyes at him, and wrote out another sentence for her History of Magic homework, "if he got the hint and stopped asking."

James made a non committal grunt, and leaned back into the couch. Remus, who was somewhat a clean freak, pointed a wand at James' chest and muttered a spell that left his shirt spotless.

Sirius jumped out of his seat, "Come on," he said to Alba; he'd recovered slightly, and his confident self had returned.

"I thought I told you to stop harassing her? She doesn't have to go anywhere with you." Lily said, barely looking up from her work.

"Calm down, Evans, I'm not gonna abduct her or anything," Sirius assured her, and couldn't resist adding," And besides, did you see her in Defence against the Dark Arts? She knocked her duelling partner out for about an hour, so even if I did try anything, she'd be able to defend herself." He recalled the memory of the impressive lesson; though he had scared him a little that this girl could probably whip his ass if he pissed her off.

"Good point; if he tries anything, I think putting him in a coma is a good one," Lily said to Alba, in a serious tone. Though, she was joking; she wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Sirius Big Ego Black.

Alba chucked a bit, and followed Sirius out of the common room.

"So," Sirius started, "How is the poor sod you knocked out?"

"He was let out of the hospital wing at dinner; after they were definite he didn't have concussion." Alba replied.

Sirius chucked a bit, "It's all round school, y'know. I think you've made an impression on all of them."

Alba shrugged, "You'd think people would have better things to talk about rather than the creepy new girl who hospitalized a kid on her first day." She said wryly.

"So, erm… how'd you get so good at Defence against the dark arts?" Sirius asked her.

"My father was very insistent that I learned how to defend myself from an early age," she replied.

"Was?" Sirius asked curiously at the use of the past tense.

"Yeah…" Alba said, turning around abruptly, "I'd better be getting back to the common room. Homework and… stuff."

Sirius watched as she walked back down the corridor, toward the Gryffindor common room, confused. Did his question strike a nerve? He watched her, till he was sure she was back in the common room, before kicking the wall in frustration. The abrupt end to the conversation made him want to know more, and Sirius Black didn't give in easily.

* * *

**Review or I'll set Bellatrix on you.**


End file.
